


I’m bigger than these bones

by Punky12345678



Series: Darker enclinations [1]
Category: Star Wars the clone wars 2008 all media types
Genre: Eldrich, Gen, Monsters, dead dove do not eat, horrour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: Some monsters ware blue.
Series: Darker enclinations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I’m bigger than these bones

**Author's Note:**

> A late halloween piece.

They’re monsters now.

Beautiful, objectively, powerful definitely. Fearsome, graceful, but monsters all the same.

Some have very small outward changes. Teeth just a little to sharp. Reflexes just a little to honed. Blink and you’ll miss it.

Ironically that’s what makes them the most unnerving.

On the opposite ends are those who only resemble humanoids under one of the general’s spells.

One whom tucks his leathery wings close in crowds.

Another who can only hold his shape with magic aid.

Kicks knew what he was getting into, the Necromancy guide had been very clear.

Tup had not a single clue, but he can’t bring himself to pretend to care.

None of them can.

Sometimes a squad of the most normal looking vode, relatively speaking will disappear for a day and return with people.

They’re always unconscious and always the worst type of criminals.

They’ll be killed, dismembered and preserved.

They can’t let their captain starve now, can they?

Pon Krell was a particularly satisfying meal.

—-

Tup finds being what he is useful. A flash of dark scales and any information he wants is his.

He could get the information before the scales too. It just took a little more work and a lot mor patience.

Now though, he’s. Purposely late.

His contacts are often annoyed, but all it takes is a sirup smile, words bathed in honey and a showing of scales and they’re spilling their guts.

Once a hutt offered him marriage.

There is one less hutt in the galaxy.

—-

Mist got his name from what he was.

Honestly he was beginning to think people took being solid for granted. He’s lucky he has such a wonderful general.

It’s weird and completely natural to him to spread throughout a room before choking someone to death.

—-

Rex isn’t bothered by his dietary needs. Although he’d rather have fresh food, but they spend most of their time in space and beggers can’t be choosers.

Still he hunts his own food sometimes.

It’s the best feeling he’s ever experienced.


End file.
